Algo a cambio
by MarieNicola
Summary: Naruto entra a una nueva escuela, una inocente clase de matemática puede provocar un enorme giro en su vida  Sasunaru, YAOI, BoyxBoy Love


**Algo a cambio  
**

Amanecía en Tokyo, todos los jóvenes de la ciudad se alistaban para el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar, todos excepto cierto rubio…

-¡NARUTO!- gritó Kakashi, después de tirar la puerta de la habitación del chico bajo- Naruto, levántate ya, es tu primer día de clases en el Instituto Educacional Konoha, me imagino que no querrás llegar tarde-

-Mmmñññsbfd- murmuró el rubio (Marie: xD, pobrecito, me lo levantan a las corridas)

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el peliplateado, abriendo la ventana para iluminar y ventilar la habitación, que por cierto estaba toda desordenada –Tsk Naruto, ya estás bastante grandecito para ser tan descuidado ¬¬ -

-¡Dije que me dejes dormir!- gruñó el muchacho, poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza para evitar los molestos rayos de sol –Déjame cinco minutos más-

Kakashi se retiró de la habitación y Naruto sonrió complacido

¡SPLASH!

Naruto saltó de la cama y terminó agarrado de una de las columnas del techo, mientras Kakashi lo miraba divertido

-Está listo el desayuno, cámbiate y baja- le dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡¡NO TENÍAS PORQUÉ TIRARME AGUA HELADA!!- gritó Naruto, temblando de frío

-Dicen que es la mejor manera para despertar- dijo tranquilamente

A los pocos minutos Naruto bajó a desayunar, todavía tenía el pelo mojado y miraba con enojo a Kakashi

-No me mires con esa cara…- dijo sonriéndole

- ¬¬ -

-Desayuna rápido que vas a llegar tarde- repitió –Hay ramen-

-¡¿Ramen?!- al rubio se le olvidó todo el enojo que tenía hacia su padre adoptivo, sonrió de forma zorruna y comenzó a devorar el desayuno a toda velocidad

Kakashi lo miró con una gota en la cabeza. Al terminar su exótico desayuno, Naruto se dispuso a ir a la escuela, pero algo lo detuvo

-Nee, Kakashi…-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Dónde queda la escuela?- preguntó rascándose la nuca con un enorme sonrisa

Caída estilo anime por parte de Kakashi

-Na-Naruto…- dijo incorporándose

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó, poniendo ojos de cachorrito –Es sólo por hoy, es para conocer el camino n.n-

Kakashi suspiró, e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento

-YOSH-

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Instituto Konoha (Marie: para abreviar :D)

Todo el camino Naruto solo hablaba de cómo seria la escuela, si lo aceptarían, si tendría amigos, Kakashi ya estaba al borde, pero lo entendía, siempre habían tenido que cambiar a Naruto de escuela por culpa del rechazo que le tenían los demás por ser adoptado.

Al llegar a la puerta Kakashi se disponía a irse, y aunque sonara raro, ni siquiera su hijo sabía donde trabajaba este.

El caso era que cuando el peliplateado se alejaba Naruto le rogó que le acompañara al salón, así tal vez estaría más confiado, después de tantos ruegos y ojitos de perrito regañado de parte del rubito (Mikami: a mi siempre me funciona eso xD w ), Kakashi aceptó y juntos subieron al tercer piso del Instituto, donde se suponía que era su salón de clases.

-¡Ohayo! –dijo alegre Naruto, abriendo de un golpe la puerta corrediza del salón, y se acerco halando a su padre que aun tenía esa cara de fastidio que lo describía (Mikami: gomen, no me contuve xDDU).

Aunque algo le pasaba a Kakashi, por alguna razón se le quedo viendo embobado al profesor de Matemáticas, Iruka, aunque este ni cuenta se daba (Mikami: ¬w¬ kukuku...me huele a KakaIru xD)

-Ah, Ohayo, tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante, mi nombre es Iruka y soy el profesor de matemáticas, y usted debe ser el padre, mucho gusto señor...-el moreno le extendió la mano al padre del rubio...aunque este no reaccionaba, se quedo helado, hasta que el rubio lo noto y le dio un codazo en las costillas a su padre para que reaccionara, lo cual dio resultado.

-¿Eh?..¡Ah! hola, mi nombre es Kakashi, mucho gusto –dijo algo nervioso y estrecho su mano con la del profesor que le brindo una grata sonrisa- bien Naruto, pórtate bien en clases, y hazle caso a tus profesores –sonrió y se despidió de su "hijo preferido" y salió del salón.

-Bien chicos y chicas, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, por favor, háblanos un poco de ti –dijo el moreno sentándose en su escritorio.

-Etto...bueno...-el rubio llamo la atención de todos los de el salón- mi nombre es Naruto, el tipo que acaba de salir es mi padre Kakashi, de mis gusto...pues...me gusta mucho el ramen, y odio tener que esperar los tres minutos para que el ramen instantáneo este listo, lo que quiero hacer aquí pues...quisiera tener muchos amigos y tratar de mejorar mi promedio jeje –el salón se lleno de risas.

-Jeje, bueno Naruto puedes sentarte en aquel puesto –el profesor señalo un puesto vació cerca de cierto Uchiha...que era velado por unas chicas con cartelitos que decían: "te amamos Sasuke!".

-¡Hai! –dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento, guardaba sus libros en el escritorio, colocaba su mochila a un lado de su asiento y sonreía.

-Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones, podemos empezar las clases- dicho esto Iruka se volteó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir unos problemas de matemáticas

El profesor Iruka había propuesto que cada uno pasara a resolver un problema. A medida que se iban resolviendo los problemas Naruto entendía cada vez menos, cuando faltaba poco para su turno, Naruto ya estaba desesperado (Marie: eso me pasa a mí uu) calculó que problema le iba a tocar resolver y buscó rápidamente a alguien que lo ayudara. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con un chico castaño, con el pelo recogido en una colita, que dormía tranquilamente

-_"No, él no"_- pensó Naruto y dirigió su mirada al frente, examinado la espalda de otro chico, también castaño, pero, al parecer, tenía más problemas que él mismo, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una joven de pelo azulado y ojos blancos que prestaba mucha atención al trabajo de sus compañeros, que ni se dio cuenta que el rubio se había volteado

-_"Hm n.n, está tan concentrada…"_- pensó sonriendo y como último recurso miró a su izquierda, se encontró con un chico que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y con la derecha jugaba con el lápiz con aire sumamente aburrido

-Nee- lllamó

El chico lo miró de reojo

-¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con esto?- preguntó en voz baja –No entiendo nada, y no quiero que me castiguen el primer día- a esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Y que gano yo si te ayudo?- preguntó el morocho

-¿Eh?- la pregunta desorientó totalmente a Naruto –N-no tengo nada…-

-Entonces no te ayudo- dicho esto se volteó al frente

Faltaba un solo chico para el turno de Naruto, entrando en pánico llamó nuevamente al moreno

-Nee, dime lo que quieras, pero por favor ayúdame- suplicó –Le he prometido a mi padre que mejoraría en el colegio- (Marie: kyaaaaaaa me lo como w )

-Naruto, es tu turno- llamó el profesor

-¡Lo que sea¡Por favor!- rogó

-Una semana- dijo el muchacho

-¿Una semana?- repitió sin comprender-

-¿Naruto?, es tu turno- insistió Iruka

-Una semana de servicios, serás mi sirviente- aclaró

-¿Sirviente¿Una semana¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Naruto, bastante alterado

-¿Naruto, está todo bien?- preguntó Iruka extrañado

-S-si Profesor- respondió Naruto, sin quitar la vista del joven pelinegro

-Entonces¿podrías pasar para poder continuar con la clase?-

Naruto meditó un momento las posibilidades que tenía, una opción era, pasar al frente y de seguro hacer el ridículo, que lo castiguen por no prestar tención y así empezar con el pie izquierdo o aceptar la extraña propuesta del extraño chico que apenas conoció esa mañana.

-Acepto- le espetó al moreno, no tenía otra salida, Naruto se prometió a sí mismo hacer las cosas bien esta vez, no quería defraudar de nuevo a su padre

Al escuchar esto, el pelinegro le dio su cuaderno con todos los ejercicios hechos. Naruto lo tomó y se dirigió al pizarrón con rapidez, hizo el ejercicio igual de rápido y volvió a sentarse, rogando que el profesor no se haya dado cuenta de que el cuaderno no era suyo. Sonó el timbre, indicando el fin de la clase y todos se levantaron para juntarse con sus amigos, estirar las piernas, o simplemente salir a tomar aire fresco. Naruto se disponía a salir cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo, sorprendido se volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos de un profundo color negro.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Naruto molesto

-Recordarte nuestro trato- dijo simplemente

Naruto bufó, no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que ser el "sirviente" de ese chico

-Lo voy a cumplir, mantengo mi palabra- dijo el rubio

-Bien- concluyó, soltando el brazo de Naruto

-Por cierto…- dijo, ya un poco más calmado -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha- respondió, saliendo del salón

-Bien Sasuke Uchiha, llámame cuando me necesites –le sonrió y salio del salón algo apresurado con su almuerzo en mano, ya que solo había comido un tazón de ramen y sinceramente quedo con algo de hambre (Mikami: OO wow! xDD)

Al llegar afuera noto que muchos de los chicos estaban cada quien con su grupo, los populares, los "nerds" por así decirlo, los patinadores (Mikami: en mi colegio si hay xDDD) etc...Como hubiera deseado que allí estuviera un club para amantes del ramen.

Ahora estaba solo, como siempre, como en todas las escuelas en las que lo inscribían, pero no quedaba más que hacer, bufó desganado y se sentó en un banco algo alejado de los demás chicos y comenzó a comer su almuerzo algo triste por así decirlo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que algunos chicos se acercaron a él

-Tú eres el chico nuevo, Naruto¿cierto?- preguntó el chico castaño que dormía en clase

-S-si soy yo- respondió temeroso

-Tranquilo, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru- se presentó –Y ellos son Inuzuka Kiba, Chouji Akimichi, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji y Rock Lee- señalando a cada uno

-Hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlos- saludó amigablemente, estaba aliviado, tuvo la sensación que en esa escuela todo iba a marchar bien.

-Así que, Naruto ¿cierto?...mmm...me suena a ramen –dijo Kiba mientras se sentaba a su lado, y algo se movía dentro de su mochila (Mikami¿quien será? xD)

-¡HAI¡Me encanta el ramen! –asintió con entusiasmo, y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡A mi también! –exclamó Chouji alzando en alto su bolsa de papas crujientes.

-A ti te gusta todo lo que se pueda comer, y lo que no le echas sal y ya esta -dijo el ojiblanco amargado (Mikami: como siempre ¬¬U, Marie: no es amargado o.ó, es medio serio n.nU).

-¡DEJALO NEJI! DEJA QUE CADA QUIEN VIVA LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD COMO DESEE! –dijo a todo pulmón Rock Lee, luego levantaba un pulgar y sonreía dejando ver su "deslumbrante sonrisa".

-Que problemático eres Lee, deja de gritar ¿quieres?, me revientas los oídos -bufó mientras se hurgaba con una dedo en su oído izquierdo.

-...- dijo Shino xD

-¿Y él no habla o qué? –pregunto el rubio señalando al Aburame.

-Nah, el es peor que Neji ¬.¬ -dijo el dueño de Akamaru.

-Te escuche ¬¬ -dijo frunciendo el seño.

Todos los chicos rieron, Naruto se sentía muy cómodo ya con sus nuevos amigos, hasta que...

-Naruto...-dijo cierto morocho detrás del grupo que reía.

-Sasuke...-murmuro el rubio, mientras lo veía acercarse y los demás lo saludaban, Naruto ya sabía a que venía.

-Necesito que hagas algo...ven conmigo –lo tomo del brazo y lo halo lejos de allí.

-¡Disculpen chicos¡¡Nos vemos en clase!! –exclamó desde lo lejos.

Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke luego de quedar dentro del salón- estaba haciendo amigos¿que quieres que haga? –preguntó con un puchero.

-Limpia mi escritorio –soltó de un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla del profesor.

-¡¿NANI¡Ni hablar¡No soy tu criada! –exclamó furioso.

-Hiciste un trato conmigo, y dijiste que mantendrías tu palabra –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Grrr...-gruñó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se agachaba para limpiar el escritorio-...teme...-susurró.

-Te escuché usuratonkachi ¬¬-

Naruto terminó de limpiar el escritorio de Sasuke, y se disponía a irse, cuando el moreno lo detuvo

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- preguntó

-Ya terminé de limpiarte el escritorio, me voy a…- Naruto fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo – ¡Mierda! Me perdí más de la mitad del recreo, y encima no comí nada T.T-

De a poco se fue llenando el salón de chicos que conversaban y jugaban ruidosamente, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera un poco mareado

-¡Oi, Naruto!- llamó Kiba –Ven con nosotros, tenemos clase de gimnasia, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos-

Naruto miró a Sasuke con cara de _ni-se-te-ocurra-pedirme-algo-más, _y salió corriendo del salón par alcanzar a Kiba y los demás

-Nee, Naruto…-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Que hacías con Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó Kiba

-Nada en especial, sólo le pedí unos apuntes de matemática- respondió de malhumor

-¿Qué se supone que haremos en la clase de gimnasia?- preguntó el rubio, cambiando de tema, no le agradaba hablar de Sasuke –En mis otras escuelas no trabajábamos mucho, los profesores nos dejaban hacer lo que queríamos-

-Jajajajaja- rió Kiba

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Naruto intrigado

-Es solo que…- comenzó Kiba, aún riendo –Bueno ya lo verás-

-O.Ó-

Una vez cambiados, los chicos se reunieron en el área de deportes (Marie: uds saben, esas de los colegios japoneses que tienen de todo) para esperar al profesor que les impartiría la clase de gimnasia

-¡Buen día a todos! Soy la profesora Anko, seré la profesora suplente por este semestre- saludó

Se escuchó un murmullo general en toda la clase

-Genial- se alegró Kiba –Naruto, puedes ir relajándote-

-¿Huh?-

-El profesor anterior, Asuma, nos mataba con las clases de gimnasia- explicó –Y como eras nuevo, supongo que se las iba a agarrar contigo-

Naruto tragó saliva, esperando que tuvieran una clase "light", él no era malo en deportes, pero se había acostumbrado a no hacer nada, y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de transpirar

-Bueno chicos, quiero que den 30 vueltas alrededor de la pista- dijo la profesor, con una gran sonrisa

-¿¡QUE?!- exclamó la clase

-Lo que escucharon- dijo

-Pero…- musitó Kiba

-¡¿Tienes algún problema?!- gritó la profesora

-N-no- respondió

-ENTONCES VAYAN A CORRER MALDITOS GUSANOS HARAGANES-

La clase entera salió disparada ante el grito de la nueva profesora. Llevaban sólo 10 vueltas y la gran mayoría no daba más, cuando algunos se disponían a descansar, un grito de advertencia los dejó helados

-QUE NI SE LES OCURRA DESCANSAR HASTA HABER TERMINADO LAS 30 VUELTAS- gritó –O ME CONOCERÁN ENOJADA-

-Tsk, y yo… que pensé… que nadie… podía… se pero que Asuma…- dijo Kiba entre jadeos, tratando de seguir corriendo

-Esto es lo mejor del mundo- dijo Lee –El profesor Asuma no nos exigía nada- habiendo dicho esto, se adelantó

-Argh, cuánta energía tiene- dijo Naruto, mientras lo veía alejarse, pero al parecer no era el único con demasiada energía

-Naruto… ¿cómo… es que no… estás… cansado?- preguntó Kiba incrédulo, mirando al rubio, él se sentí desfallecer, le costaba respirar y le dolían las piernas, pero al parece, Naruto lo estaba llevando bastante bien

-¿Quién te dijo que no estaba cansado?-

-Es que… no te…ves cansado…- le respondió

Una vez terminadas las 30 vueltas (Marie: pobres chicos!! X.x) la mayoría de la clase estaba tirada en el piso, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de meterse la mayor cantidad de oxígeno en el cuerpo

-Estuvieron bastante bien, para ser el primer ejercicio- dijo la profesora, sonriendo con malicia al ver las caras de sus alumnos –Descansen 10 minutos y seguimos-

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke (Marie: si Sasuke tmb corrió n.n)

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el rubio

-Tráeme una botella de agua helada y una toalla- le ordenó

-¿Un "por favor"?- preguntó Naruto, incorporándose rápidamente

-Como sea-

Naruto salió al trota a buscar un botella de agua y la toalla para Sasuke

-Teme ¬¬-

Naruto volvió rápidamente, para poder echarse a descansar junto Kiba y Shikamaru

-Aquí tienes, Teme- le espetó, tirándole la toalla y el agua-

El movimiento brusco le sentó mal a Naruto, que se le empezó a nublar la vista

-¿Naruto, te sientes bien?- preguntó Kiba

Naruto trató de enfocar a su amigo, pero estaba demasiado mareado

-Yo…- estirando el brazo para sostenerse de algo, se desmayó

-¡NARUTO!- exclamó Kiba

* * *

Las siguientes horas de clases Naruto las pasó en la enfermería, y sus amigos no podían acompañarle ya que tenían que asistir a las clases, aunque la profesora le dio permiso a uno de los estudiantes para que se quedara con el, y ese era...

-Que dobe eres... -bufó mientras lo veía de reojo-...mi sirviente...-susurró para si mismo, mientras unos ojos grandes y azules se abrían lenta y perezosamente.

-... ¿donde estoy datte bayo?-

-En la enfermería...te desmayaste en educación física, dijeron que era por deshidratación y me obligaron a quedarme contigo aquí y perder mis clases –suspiro- tsk...-

-Gracias...- le brindó una embriagadora sonrisa al prójimo, el cual se sonrojó y desvió el rostro para ocultarlo, y el rubio lo miro curioso- ¿te sucede algo?-


End file.
